Objetivo
by xoxokiss210
Summary: TEMPERANCE JAMAS FUE ANTROPOLOGA, EL APELLIDO BRENNAN DESAPARECIO PARA ELLA CUANDO TENIA 15, Y AHORA TRABAJA PARA LA CIA, COMO AGENTE EN CUBIERTO, QUE PASARA CUANDO SU OBJETIVO A MATAR SEA SEELEY BOOTH, DESPUES DE QUE ELLA SE ENAMORE DE EL.REVIEWS PORFA.


_Objetivo_

**Sahara. 5:45 A.M**

La vida de Temperance jamás fue fácil. A los tan solo 15 años fue adoptada por el general y director Bass de la CIA el que le dio todos los cuidados que nadie más podría haberle ofrecido. Su padre el señor Bass la guio en toda su adolescencia y hasta el momento, ahora ya no era simplemente Temperance, su padre adoptivo le había puesto el nombre de Jaimes a pesar de que ella ya tenía uno. Ahora era Temperance Jaimes Bass. Temperance a los 16 años era ya toda una experta en artes marciales, y sabía todas las tácticas para derivar a cualquiera. Ella se había convertido en una agente de la CIA, joven pero para su corta edad ella ya había ayudado a su país asesinando a 5 personas que eran una amenaza para la CIA y el Pentágono, era la mejor de su edad. Pero poco después de aquello Temperance conoció a su compañero que era dos años mayor que ella, su nombre era Jack Hodgins, el cual igual que Temperance había perdido a su familia, la familia de Jack había muerto que al contrario de la Temperance, a esta la habían abandonado. Jack era dulce y tierno con Temperance, el agente Bass había acogido a Jack y ahora podría decirse que ambos eran como hermanos.

Desde aquella vez ambos permanecieron juntos, inseparables. Siempre juntos en alguna misión. Ambos se había convertidos en el equipo favorito de CIA, así que era mejor no meterse con ellos. A los dos les gustaba la acción y hacer emocionante una batalla, por lo cual nunca pasaban desapercibidos.

Y ahora ya ambos crecidos, con una lista interminable de sus objetivos, ya perdieron la cuenta de todos sus objetivos. Tantas muertes a su alrededor, tantos rostros pidieron misericordia, y sobre todo ese remordimiento que ambos tenían en su interior, eso hace sencillo hacer a las personas amargas y desoladas, pero no a Temperance y a Jack ellos el remordimiento les dejo de pesar desde hace años, ahora simplemente viven y sirven a su país sin remordimiento alguno.

-¡estupendo! Otro traje mas manchado –se quejo Temperance quitándose los pantalones en frente de Jack.

-vamos, sabes bien que debes disparar de lejos pero no "a la chica le gusta presumir de sus habilidades" –le dijo Jack carcajeándose.

-oye no soy presumida, es simplemente que es aburrido matarlos con un disparo –se quejo Temperance.

-sabes bien lo qe dice tu padre "mientras más lejos sea el disparo.....

-más limpia es la salida –dijo Temperance terminando aquella frase sin sentido que siempre les decía su padre.

-¡exacto! Tu padre si nos enseña bien y lo sabes –le dijo Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para Temperance era fácil estar con él, dado que ella le tenía un infinito aprecio.

-adulas mucho a mi padre –le confesó Temperance con el ceño fruncido.

-oye si no fuera por el que me acogió ahora seguiría… –Jack no pudo terminar la frase. Pero Temperance está muy de acuerdo con él.

Si su padre no lo hubiera acogido ella jamás lo hubiera conocido. Eso la hizo recordar todas las grandiosas cosas que ha vivido con ese paranoico compañero que tiene y que solo hace sacarla de quicio solo por vez su cara roja.

-lo sé, pero después de todo tu seguras con esto –le confesó.

-¿de qué hablas? –le pregunto lleno de curiosidad.

-vamos Jacky te lo he dicho, yo no me quedare para toda la vida estancada en la CIA, lo único que lamento es dejarte aquí –Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

-sé que me lo has dicho, pero vamos estamos metidos hasta el cuello, crees que te dejaran ir así como así ¡eres la mejor agente! –le dijo, preocupado por ella.

-bueno pues estarás aquí tú, el segundo mejor –le dijo sonriendo.

-¿y que pasara con tu padre? –le pregunto.

-oye mi papá es el director de la CIA crees que le importara que me vaya –le confesó muy a su pesar.

-oye que el general te ama más que a su vida, que el te allá adoptado es lo mejor, el te ama Jaimes en serio –le dijo con una inigualable sonrisa. Temperance odiaba que la llamaran Jaimes, solo le decía así cuando el creía que ella estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. El único que le decía así siempre era su padre.

-no lo demuestra mucho –murmuro ella.

-que no lo demuestre no significa que el note ama –le replico Jack.

Entonces después de aquella conversación Temperance se fue sacando toda la ropa quedando solo en la ropa interior frente a Jack, para ella era lo más normal.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso? –le pregunto

-¿hacer qué? –le dijo ella confundida.

-desvestirte frente a mí –dijo mirándola con una estupefacción evidente hacia el cuerpo de Temperance. No era fácil quitarle los ojos de encima, ella era más que hermosa, su cabello cortó bajo la barbilla, levantado en forma de picos, color rojo, amarillo como si fue fuego. Su maquillaje no faltaba era hermosa por naturaleza, su cuerpo estructurado y bien definido era algo que no pasaba desapercibido. Así que con tanta belleza era evidente que Jack no podía quitar su mirada de Temperance. Ella como la belleza del mal, la chica hermosa que solo se beneficia de ella para la destrucción de otros.

-¡oh, vamos Jacky! Eres como mi hermano –le dijo ella sonriente.

-a poco puedes excitar a tus hermanos –dijo el de forma comica, bajando la mirada hacia sus pantalones.

Temperance se puso a reír a todo pulmón dándole un codazo en el hombro a Jack.  
En ese preciso momento entro uno de los ayudantes.

-Agente Bass, Agente Hodgins. El director los necesita. Ya tienen un nuevo objetivo –dijo Zack, uno de los ayudantes de la CIA.

---

**denle click al boton verde su les gusta el fic y dejen su review!!xD**


End file.
